<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raison by heeseungsapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971599">Raison</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeseungsapple/pseuds/heeseungsapple'>heeseungsapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cigarettes, Degradation, Dubious Consent, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeseungsapple/pseuds/heeseungsapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your best friend, Sunoo, dares you to take Heeseung’s cigarette from him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Heeseung/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Raison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“I dare you to take Lee Heeseung’s cigarette from his mouth and tell him, “This is mine now!””</i>
</p><p>Your best friend, Kim Sunoo, cruelly laughs as he gives you this dare. This was a death sentence. Heeseung was known around the school for being the quintessential “bad boy” – he barely shows up to class, hangs out with dubious people, and doesn’t take shit from anybody.</p><p>Lee Heeseung wasn’t always like this though – or at least you didn’t think so. You remember Heeseung being a kind boy in elementary school. He was usually pretty shy and nice to people he talked to, but people seemed to tease him a lot for his looks.</p><p>Nowadays, this wasn’t the case. Nobody dared to get on Heeseung’s bad side.</p><p>As much as you don’t want to do Sunoo’s dare, you <i>had</i> to do it – this was tradition for you and your best friend. Just recently, you dared him to tell his crush, Shin Yuna, that she was just average.</p><p><i>And he did!</i> He ruined all prospects of a relationship with his crush because of your dare. How would it be fair to Sunoo if you chickened out because you feel uncomfortable?</p><p>“Deal,” you confidently say to Sunoo. Your best friend makes a shocked face and pats you on the back.</p><p>
  <i>“You’re totally dead!”</i>
</p><p>__________________________________________</p><p>“Look at them, _ _ _ _,” Sunoo smiles deviously at you. You look at Heeseung smoking outside the convenience store along with his delinquent friends, Jay Park and Jake Sim.</p><p>“You’re seriously going to make me do this in front of his friends?”</p><p>“Yes,” Sunoo smiles at you, giving you a “comforting” double pat on the back. You give Sunoo a displeased look and then walk towards the three men standing outside the store.</p><p>At first, the three men don’t notice you, since most of them assume people who walk near them are just walking by to enter the store. </p><p><i>But you’re different.</i> You stand squarely in the space of the three men, earning confused looks from the group.</p><p>“What’s up, babygirl?” Jay smiles at you. You look nervously at the man for a moment, unsure of whether to respond to him. </p><p>You choose to not respond and subsequently step closer to Heeseung. You then <i>lightly</i> pull the cigarette from his mouth, feeling the heat from the lit end on your fingers.</p><p>“T-This is mine now, Lee Heeseung.”</p><p>Heeseung immediately looks at the ground, trying to hide his laughter. Jay and Jake also attempt to hide their smiles; however, Jake is a little confused if you’re Heeseung’s girlfriend due to your behavior. Heeseung then nods for Jay and Jake to go away, and the two boys get the memo.</p><p>Once Jake and Jay leave, Heeseung’s expression changes to that of a serious one. He takes your wrist that holds the cigarette, causing you to panic. He subsequently takes the stick out of your hand with his free hand. </p><p>“Oh, really?”</p><p>Heeseung stands closer to you such that the two of you are face to face and rests the filtered end of the cigarette on your lips. You can feel the end with his saliva touching your skin.</p><p>He looks at you with half-lidded eyes, glancing towards your lips.</p><p>“Smoke it.”</p><p>You open your mouth to let the cigarette rest between your lips, and Heeseung pushes the rolled paper slightly into your mouth.</p><p>“Come on… isn’t it <i>yours</i> now?”</p><p>You look at Heeseung with innocent eyes, unsure of whether you should inhale. Heeseung looks at your lips, slightly pressing the cigarette in between them more.</p><p>
  <i>What a silly girl.</i>
</p><p>Heeseung chuckles for a second once he realizes that you’re not going to smoke the cigarette. He takes it from your mouth and puts it back into his, taking an inhale of the smoke. </p><p>“I think… we just indirectly kissed,” Heeseung jokes to you, mocking your innocent nature. He ruffles your hair and then steps away.</p><p>You look at Heeseung’s back as he walks away, trying to comprehend what just happened. Sunoo, now in hiding, looks at the scene also perplexed.</p><p>__________________________________________</p><p>The mood in your classroom today was different. When stepping into the room in the mornings, you’d usually hear excited chattering, but today you heard low murmuring. You weren’t entirely sure why until you looked in the corner of your classroom.</p><p>There’s typically an empty seat there, but today it was filled by a mysterious presence.</p><p>Lee Heeseung.</p><p>It seems as though most of your peers are scared – usually, Heeseung only shows up to class if he has a bone to pick with someone, so people are trying to figure out if they’ve done something to upset him.</p><p>This didn’t seem like the case, though. Heeseung didn’t exactly look mad; in fact, his expression seemed to be mainly pleasant as he scrolled aloofly on his phone. </p><p>You scan Heeseung’s body, noting his gorgeous side profile. He looks oddly handsome in his school uniform – usually, everyone sees him in casual or sporty clothing, so this was a nice change of pace.</p><p>As you’re admiring Heeseung’s look today, he glances at you. You quickly look away, pretending as if you were scanning the room for something.</p><p>__________________________________________</p><p>After class, you and Sunoo walk to the cafeteria together. On the way, Sunoo clues you in on some behaviors he noticed from Heeseung.</p><p>“I think Heeseung was looking at you a lot during class…”</p><p>You look at Sunoo, face frozen in shock. Sunoo gives you a nod, reaffirming what he’s just told you.</p><p>“He got close with you outside of the store too… do you think he likes you?” Sunoo coos in a teasing manner.</p><p>“No, no way,” you say, shaking your head. Your face gets hot at the idea of Heeseung liking you.</p><p>“_ _ _ _, you look so embarrassed. Do you like him?” Sunoo smiles at you.</p><p>You roll your eyes at Sunoo in an effort to hide your crush on Heeseung.</p><p>“Come on Sunoo. I’d never go out with a scary delinquent like him,” you say to your friend, trying to shut the conversation down. Sunoo gives you a knowing look, teasingly nudging you on the shoulder.</p><p>“…sureeeee,” Sunoo chuckles.</p><p>The two of you make your way to the cafeteria, unknowing that someone was behind listening to the two of you the whole time.</p><p>__________________________________________</p><p>You return to the classroom, with your professor immediately calling your name to discuss something with you. You step away from Sunoo, walking towards your unhappy-looking professor.</p><p>“Someone found these on your desk, ___ _ __ _.”</p><p>The professor points to the pack of Raison cigarettes, now on his desk. You look at the box, befuddled.</p><p>“…these…these aren’t mine!” you immediately state, the blood draining from your face. Your heart races as you realize that you’re in trouble for something that you haven’t done.</p><p>“…then whose are they?” your professor asks, trying to give you the benefit of the doubt.</p><p>You struggle to come up with an answer, leaving your professor no choice but to put you in detention.</p><p>__________________________________________</p><p>In detention, you had to write the phrase, “Smoking is bad for my health,” 100 times on the blackboard. As you etched the chalk onto the board, your mind wanders to who would have put the cigarettes on your desk.</p><p>
  <i>The only person that could have put the pack of cigarettes on my desk is Heeseung, right?</i>
</p><p>You clearly remember the brand of cigarettes on your professor’s desk – they were Raison cigarettes, with the box having a cute blue cat on the outer cover. You try to remember the stick Heeseung was smoking the day you took it out of his mouth.</p><p>The cigarette stick was white… but it also had blue lines on it. And the brand he smoked started with an R.</p><p>After an hour passes, your professor tells you what you’ve been waiting to hear.</p><p>“You’re free to go, _ _ _ _ _.”</p><p>Your professor leaves the room, leaving you inside alone. You pack up your things, feeling angry at Heeseung for doing this to you. </p><p>
  <i>Why did he do this to me?</i>
</p><p>As you’re putting your materials into your bookbag, you hear footsteps enter the room.</p><p>You ignore them, thinking to yourself that the professor probably forgot something. The lock strangely clicks after the person enters.</p><p>“Looks like someone got their first detention,” Heeseung smiles at you, walking closer to you. Your face feels hot upon hearing the familiar voice.</p><p>You turn to the man, increasingly becoming angrier at his smug expression.</p><p>“You- you framed me!” you say, struggling to get the words out in your frustration. Heeseung starts to chuckle at your behavior, feeling satisfied that he’s managed to make you so angry.</p><p>“Framed you? No… you said they were <i>yours</i>,” Heeseung says, chuckling to himself. You look at Heeseung, dumbfounded at the fact that he’s used Sunoo’s dare against you.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>“I-I hate you, Lee Heeseung!”</b>
  </i>
</p><p>Heeseung’s face drops for a second as you say this, but then his expression changes to that of a smirk.</p><p>“…I hate you too,” Heeseung says playfully. </p><p>Heeseung comes from behind you and starts to grope your breasts and thighs, feeling every inch of your body. You’re taken aback by his behavior, but you start to become wet because of it.</p><p><i>“I really, really hate you,</i>” Heeseung says breathily, rubbing his hard cock on your ass. The feeling of Heeseung’s hardness on you makes your core feel a tingling sensation.</p><p>“<i>Why are you… what are you…</i>” you say breathily to the man. Your body doesn’t follow your words, though – instead of resisting Heeseung’s touching; you choose to push your ass against Heeseung a little harder instead.</p><p>“…you’re not going to fight back?” Heeseung groans, grinding his cock against your ass harder. You give no meaningful verbal response to Heeseung, electing to breathe more heavily instead.</p><p>Heeseung grinds his cock against your ass more slowly, concentrating the pleasure near his tip.</p><p>“…you make me feel so good,” Heeseung groans in your ear.</p><p>Heeseung sits on a chair in the classroom and puts you on his lap. He slides his hand into your underwear, his knuckles feeling the wetness stained on your panties as his fingers dip into your core.</p><p>Your pussy makes embarrassing squelching noises when Heeseung’s fingers move in and out of it. You moan as Heeseung plays with you, feeling hot to the touch.</p><p>“…Oh! It doesn’t feel like you hate me that much,” Heeseung remarks, smirking a bit. You moan more, your pussy becoming more tingly as Heeseung plays with it.</p><p>“…it sounds like you really like <i>scary delinquents</i>,” Heeseung continues, pushing his fingers in and out of your wet pussy.</p><p>Your face turns into a mixture of arousal and shock, realizing that Heeseung overheard your comment to Sunoo earlier. Heeseung looks at your face, becoming enamored with your dumbfounded yet sexually excited expression.</p><p>Heeseung takes out his cock, moves your panties away, and swipes his cock against the folds of your pussy.</p><p>“…you want it?” Heeseung groans in your ear.</p><p>You nod slightly at Heeseung, looking at him with submissive eyes.</p><p>“Say, “Lee Heeseung, this is mine,” all cute like you did earlier then,” Heeseung says breathily. </p><p>You elect not to, trying to retain some of your dignity. Heeseung subsequently smirks at you with a half-lidded gaze.</p><p>“Oh, you don’t want to say it? It’s too embarrassing, huh?” </p><p>Heeseung continues to swipe his erect cock on your pussy, sometimes poking the tip of his cock into your pussy hole. The sensation makes you tremble in pleasure.</p><p>“…please Heeseung…” you say, your face getting hot as you make your perverse request.</p><p>Minutes before, you were telling Heeseung that you hated him, but now you’re here pleading for his cock… As much as Heeseung would love to tease you, he can’t resist you any longer.</p><p>Heeseung lets out a terse groan as he forces his cock inside of you. You immediately moan from the pleasure of Heeseung’s thick cock.</p><p>“God, you’re so fucking tight,” Heeseung groans, his knees buckling from the feeling of you around his cock. He starts to tense his hip upwards, thrusting his cock in and out of you gingerly.</p><p>“…your dirty fluids are getting all over my precious school uniform,” Heeseung groans, smirking a bit at his sarcasm. You’re too turned on to care for Heeseung’s comment, electing to move your pussy up and down his shaft yourself.</p><p>Heeseung starts to grab your breasts again as you fuck him, throwing his head back a little in pleasure.</p><p>“Fuck… you’re such a fucking slut…” Heeseung mutters, his uniform becoming more disheveled due to the movement of your bodies together. You start to move more slowly on his cock, your pussy trembling due to the sensation.</p><p>“…Hees… I…”</p><p>You sound completely unintelligible on Heeseung’s cock, turning him on considerably. Heeseung starts to hold the back of your thighs and fuck you harder.</p><p>“…what’s that, baby?” Heeseung moans into your ear.</p><p>“…cum…”</p><p>Your pussy starts to convulse on Heeseung’s cock, and you start to wince in pleasure. Heeseung stops pounding your pussy, wanting to give full attention to your body twitching on his cock.</p><p>Heeseung looks at you with half-lidded eyes, kissing your neck after he does so. His hands continue to roam your body, now in a lovingly and careful manner. The man lifts you off his cock and motions for you to get onto your knees.</p><p>He places his cock on your lips, similarly to how he placed the cigarette on them earlier.</p><p>“…when I first saw your pretty lips… I wanted to do this instead,” Heeseung groans as he swipes his cock onto your lips.</p><p>You can taste yourself as Heeseung pushes his cock into your mouth. The taste of his sweat and your fluids is strange yet arousing – you open your mouth wider so that Heeseung can fit more of himself in.</p><p>Heeseung groans and pants as he moves your head up and down his cock. The sensation renders him unable to do anything but moan and breathe uncontrollably. </p><p>After a few more thrusts, Heeseung holds your head, forcing his cum to enter the back of your mouth. You can taste the strange fluid in your mouth, reluctantly swallowing it after Heeseung has come to completion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>